Olivine Munsell
This character is the property of KuraiJack Appearance He has clothing made from the skin of a reptilian Grim with lightweight white armor covering it to make up for his body low defense. This clothing was formerly his forefathers body armor from where they fought in the war. He has a heavy brow, thin eyebrows and he weres a red and black cape he made for his training at Beacon. Personality A noble warrior who lives by a code of honor his ancestors used to live by. He is a well disciplined and calm individual who talks with a old English accent, his mind is mainly focused on training and often tries to convince Gretel to train more. He decided to have Kurai as his main rival after seeing him defeat a group of criminals with ease and challenges Kurai whenever he can. In battle, he is shown to be at the same level as Kurai when it comes to combat. Weaponas and abillities His main tool Arondight is a harpoon cannon that attaches to his arm, it can transform into a large double-edged sword It was given to him by the famed blacksmith Nivian at the 'Lady of the lake'. It's not to heavy, not to big, it's just the right size for Olivine. The hapoon is attached to the cannon by a long durable chain. He also carries a metre long irregular hexagon shaped shield to make up for his low defense. He is a skilled climber and has a lot of stamina. He is very strong and can go at fast speeds. He uses his aura for defencive uses only and dosen't use any dust based moves. Backstory Olivine was born in a small village of the outskirts of Vale. Due to greed and coruption the nobles ruling over the village became divided and Olivines family had to flee to avoid the conflict. During their leave, they were attacked by one of the factions who wanted Olivine and his father to join their side in the small war. They managed to escape into the forest, but Olivine was seperated from his family. He spent days looking for them. He stumbled across a small crystal clear lake. Starving from his unforgiving journy, he limped towards the lake and drank some of the freshest water he had tasted in a long time. Suddenly out of nowhere one of the factions soilders grabbed his neck from behind and was considering giving Olivine some beatings for all the trouble he caused. Olivine tried desperatly to break free from the evil soilders grasp, but what could a weak and starving boy do against a hardend thug? Suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and sliced through the cowards back. Olivine fell to the ground and lost conciousness. He then woke up, finding himself in a blacksmiths workshop. A girl then approached him and introduced herself as Nivian, a profesional blacksmith who lived next to the lake. She told him how she heard him struggling for help and that she struck down the soilder. Olivine then explained to her what happened on his journy. She decided to take care of him while they waited for some of the townsfolk to find his parents and she spent two years teaching him how to become a skilled warrior and how to properly make armor and weapons. After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, one of the townsmen came in and told them that he had found Olivines parents. They where taken prisoner by one of the factions leaders, 'the copper knight'. Olivine and Nivian left with a few brave townsfolk to rescue Olivines family. They challenged the copper knight who said that if they could best twenty of his best soldiers, he would battle them himself. Olivine fought the men and won against all twenty knights, but the copper knight used the battles as a distraction for his escape. Nivian broke the lock on the cell holding Olivines parents. He and his family now lived with Nivian at the Lady of the lake. Nivian then helped him get enroled at beacon and gave him a new weapon, Arondight. When he stopped at Vale he saw a lone hunter battling a number of thugs. He recognised who he was, Kurai Jack Jade. Seeing Jacks magnificent swordsmanship Olivine requested that hey battled. Kurai accepted and the battle ended in a draw. Olivine impressed at Kurais fighting skills, then declaired that Kurai was his new rival and challenged Kurai whenever they crossed paths. A few days after arriving at Beacon, he was teamed up with a girl named Gretel and became part of team O.G.R.E. He spends his time doing spartain-like training around Beacon and trying to help Gretel conquer her fear of heights. Notes and trivia. *Olivine, Nivian and the backstory are based on Sir Lancelot. *Credit for Olivines name goes to Maki. *His battle theme is Knight of the wind from''' Sonic and the black knight.''' Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team O.G.R.E Category:Accepted Character